Beautiful Eyes Deadly Curse
by Ami lynn doe
Summary: What if the only woman he loves can't have human contact? What if every time he touches her he gives her pain, and is in danger of killing her. What will Snape do when the only woman he has ever fallen in love with has a Cold Pulse? Please R&R!
1. Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: You know it I know it Why do I have to go on and on and on and on and on and. (promptly crashed into a wall).Well anyway J.K. owns everything in this story except the story and Professor Chastity Vauns got it??? Now quit reading this and get to the story it is going to get really good!!!  
  
Chastity looked bright and new compared to the gray stone walls behind her. Her forest green roves caught the light of the candles and brought out her cold pale skin. Her high cheekbones were sharply contrasted to her blood red hair, which fell in curls from its loose bun. The most distinctive part about her, though, was her sharp yellow eyes with deep beetle black centers.  
  
She was a jewel among the many other black robed professors, mayhap the exclusion of the always bright and cheery Dumbledore and the always festive McGonagal. Her hair was even redder than the infamous hair of the Weaslys. When she smiled her pearly white teeth almost matched the paleness of the moon. She seemed to be utterly happy to be the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But there was something hidden deep beneath the beauty of her life force, which could even challenge the solitude of professor Snape.  
  
The exact man sat opposite of the bright woman in more than just the literary term. His coal black hair hung loosely at his shoulders around his wiry face, excess of nose, and coal black eyes. He wore nothing other than black and some white trimming even in the most needed of occasions he preferred his black work cloths. They that were often stained by a cloth eating ingredient, or accidental burn. His deep-set eyes stared obviously at the newest teacher with regression, hatred, and venom that poured from his soul.  
  
Dumbledore noticed this and was in his own quiet way scolding Snape for his contempt towards Chastity. Snape sneered more to himself than to anyone else and quickly looked away. He inhaled the metallic smell of anger as it rose off his body.  
  
Once the feast for the beginning of a New Year was over Professor Vauns was led to her rooms by none other than Professor Snape. He sneered at her though his back was turned and he knew what she could not see. She ignored his seething though she could see the acid green shinning around him like a defensive shield.  
  
They finally stopped in front of her door, and stood facing one another. "Don't be angry with me." She said as she traced the line of his jaw where it was the tensest with her inhumanly cold hands, making it relax unwontedly. Her eyes moved widely over his face as she caught her breath. With a murmured apology she stepped into her room and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
At lunch a few weeks later Vauns was walking to the Dining Room with Hermione her favorite student, and her two friends Ron and Harry. They were al disguising the healing propertied of the aurora borealis, when a concentrating Snape crashed into her shoulder. Instinctively he reached out to catch her before she fell. A small scream escaped her when he tugged on her wrist trying to keep her strait. The thing was he hadn't pulled that hard.  
  
All the students around, which did not include the Slytherenths, gave him an angered look as she snatched her hand away. With a murmured apology she quickly entered the Dining hall, and was soon entering a room on the side right side of the teachers with Dumbledore. Snape sat in his seat dejectedly and held his face his hand until he noticed that the door they had gone through had bumped open.  
  
Though try as he might to listen, he could not so he was forced to read their body language. They were in a heated conversation. Chastity had pulled her sleeves up and was showing Dumbledore her forearm. It looked light pink in the darkness of the room, but when Dumbledore lightly touched a spot it went flaming red, turned purple, and then faded away. Snape was shocked he didn't tug her arm hard enough to do anything like that, it looked to him to be some kind of magic gone wrong.  
  
Dumbledore was soon out and beckoning Poppy to come take a look. As Dumbledore passed Snape he pressed a hand onto his shoulders and comfortingly gripped it then strode into the room and closed the door fully after himself. Snape sat there a murmur of sounds flying around his head. This he could ignore but the facts of what he had just seen took away any kind of appetite that he might have had. Soon he found himself in his cold classrooms going over the day's lesson plan. But the thing was every time he tried to think over the needed ingredients the picture of her arm came into view.  
  
A/N Okay I know a little weird, not explanatory, or really much of a plot, but I tell you this little potion of mine is going to get thicker, sexier, and more adventurous. Plus it is going to have those sensual moments us Alan Rickman 'would die to screw him' fans want. I am telling you now I got it bad. He is a really good angle in Dogma too if you ever see the whole movie and the little bit at the end you'll know why I want his hands on my stomach!!! Sorry if I gross you out but I don't care. R&R. Fire, Ice, or Praise. All appreciated!!! Thanx Ami 


	2. Beautiful But Deadly

I already did a disclaimer so quit scowling at me and get reading. On due to suggestions I am going to slow the pace down a bit okay??? Happy?  
  
Snape watched his class cut, crush, and measure ingredients for the potion he assigned them. They were a pathetic bunch, breed from what Snape hoped the lowliest reaches of the Netherlands. They had no real potential except for Mr. Malfoy, and the vexatious girl Hermione Granger. Though he would never admit it, she was the smartest girl in the school. Her infectious laugh made him cringe and every time he saw her raise her hand he wished it away.  
  
His muscle twitched under his desk, a spasm of remembrance. He calmed it by massaging his thigh and concentrating on the students. The vibration of the clinking the pots made, as things were added and stirred, reverberated in his scull and made his body ache. The smell of the potions was almost, if not totally obliterated, by the smell of soap and sweat. The heat of the fall day set deep within the walls of concrete fell upon their bodies and stifled their breakfast-fouled mouths.  
  
Snape sneered as he watched Longbottom place twice the normal amount of Wolfsbaine into the smoke potion. When it started to turn a dull shade of gray Longbottom looked around and saw everyone else's was purple. Snape couldn't help but smile, a half grimace half smile. Though he loved to rag on the poor nothing like little boy he hated for perfect potions to go a mess.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!" He shouted across the room. "Dump that blobing mess and start again. If I don't see a screen of smoke by the end of class, you will be staying for however long it takes!"  
  
Neville looked up quite frightened by the blackness that seemed to hold Snape. His form was dark and bent over. The only light thing about him was the white paleness of his skin. His abysmal sable eyes looked deadly as he watched the boy dispose of his melange potion and got started on his new one. Unfortunately, he was not done at the end of class, which meant that Snape would have to stay in the classroom and watch over the fumbling boy.  
  
While Snape was cleaning up the papers he had strewn over his table someone passively knocked at the door. He was shocked to find a quiet and surreal looking Professor Vauns standing in the door way. She was pale and draw the dark circles under he eyes were almost a match to the silvery robes she wore. In one hand was a bag, the other hung loosely at her side.  
  
Snape watched as Vauns slightly stumbling walked forward and sat rather resistantly into a desk not far from the door. Her pale hand trembled as she pushed a strand of escaping hair behind her ear. Her sleeve fell back to reveal a purple, blue, and red forearm. She winced as she push her sleeve back over her arm, and looked at him with her ever beautiful eyes.  
  
"It is a curse." She stated painfully plainly. "It.. it has been with me since I was five. After a while I forget about it but no one else can. I didn't tell you or anyone else but Dumbledore and Poppy. I didn't think I would get near enough to have them touch me."  
  
She watched as he looked her over, his eyes held wonder and passive contentment. He knew that she had told him the truth but something was being hidden, something was being unsaid. He tried to glare at her yet his eyes betrayed his wish and expressed his emotions. He was confused, he didn't know of any kind of curse that would constantly hurt a person in only one place for the entire of their life. He straitened the papers in his hands and placed them in a bag at the side of his desk then strode over to where she sat.  
  
Her hands were lightly laid upon the table desk, and to Snape's great astonishment he could see the light blue veins. They contrasted sharply against the whitens of her skin, her cheeks were flushed light pink, and Snape believed that if he touched his wrist to her forehead he would find a blazing inferno. But he dared not to and his sharking hand stayed cloaked beneath the fold of his robes.  
  
"Thank you for telling me." He sneered. "It seems that you come bearing gifts or is this just some way of tempting me?" He pointed to the bundle. His senses could smell the exotic blends of plants and other potion making items. Some which he was in great deplete of. She smiled her pearl white teeth shining in the dull dungeon light.  
  
"It is sort of a sorry slash thank you gift." She looked into the abyss of his eyes. "I am sorry for not telling you, and I am thanking you for not being angry, though it seems that is without return of the wish." She smiled yet grimaced, he could hear her heat as it beat rapidly in her chest. She coughed within her breath and looked down as she rose. He noticed the shaking under robes yet she stood with precision and grace, then exited the room.  
  
Snape looked down at the package and breathed a heavy and burdensome sigh. He picked up the package and placed it in his personal stored in the back. His head clamed and buzzed with a slight dark murmur. It calmed and soothed his blackened heart, it brought his breath to a smooth intake and exhale, and made his sharp eyes take in the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
He could smell even more than his already knifelike senses caught before. The whiff of jasmine apprehended his nostrils with a flare of electricity. He brought himself too and pulled himself out of the intoxicating cloud and closed his door quickly behind him.  
  
She was inebriating in every way, her eyes most capturing of all. She was always staring with those beautiful eyes. But behind them was something dark, something was sad, and something was deadly. They were beautiful eyes, and a deadly curse.  
  
A/N I would like to thank you all, for the two reviews. Hope this is a little bit more subtle and a little less "jumpy"! I have to admit that I am astonished anyone would review this. Thanks I will be posting more soon. 


	3. Dangerously Close

A/N The RED is the only new part.  
  
Disclaimer you want a disclaimer? Okay this belongs to J.K. and you know it the other crappy stuff is mine. Now if you wouldn't mind please kindly get along with reading this interesting addition to my epic story. DU DUN DU.  
  
Snape leered as he looked out upon the open grounds of Hogwarts from the great dining hall. His leer turned into a sneer and then into a grimace as he heard the footsteps of another. Expecting a wondering student he turned quickly on his heel to be almost face to face with Professor Vauns. She was gray all the way around from the silvery gray robes to the pale ashen tones of her face.  
  
He looked into her bright sunny yellow eyes, and saw they still held something that was darker than the raven black hair atop his head. They were shadowed over at times as if in a deep memory long past and better wished forgotten. And then at other times they were brighter and cheerier than any Christmas Decoration, this which made Snape look away in disgust. He hated happiness and cheeriness but it seemed that her eyes were always in a silent battle to win and bring forth the kinder side that he had long ago locked away.  
  
"A battle is won not with the fight but with the emotions put into the fight." She said in a distant and philosophical way. She was deep in thought and seemed that distant self in which Snape could talk to. Snape looked out over the wind smacked lawns and the bending trees his sable eyes deeply set with emotion.  
  
She could hit his blind spot, the place inside of himself he wished to leave covered and buried. His battle was full of emotions and yet it seemed that whenever he tried to fight with them they were lost to him. He wished that she would tell him how to use that weapon which dwelled inside of him but he knew she would not. Her lips pursed and tightened as if she knew his wish and would not speak another word.  
  
He sighed and looked at her sanguine hair was falling around her shoulders in many little curls. Her shoulders barely held up her cold cloths. Her bare shoulders dejectedly pointed out her collar bone was jetting out from under her skin. Tempting but Snape's resistance and self control kept his shaking hand beneath his robes. "I wouldn't know what it takes to fight a battle I have never tried. Maybe you can show me one day."  
  
His nerves snapped, his heart broke his thoughts tumbled, into one another. A pure sense of venom stretched over his skin and tried to seep into his very bones. He couldn't stand how his heart throbbed against his skin, and tried to break into a million different pieces. His thoughts tumbled upon one and another, and meshed in a most un-Snape like way. He took a sharp intake of breath, the coldest air he had ever breathed in, and stepped back.  
  
"Do you know what I came to tell you?" She asked her eyes colder than the air that surrounded him, and filled with more emotions than what was in his heart. Her face was impatient and saddened. She looked at him her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
"I have no idea. Would you like to tell me, please." He added as an after thought.  
  
She smirked a smile that seemed unbidden and unwanted, yet a smite to his words. She pulled back the heavy sterling robe that flowed around her hand and touched his cheek casually. He saw her hand turn fire red, and deepen in color, it bruised purple and then dulled.  
  
"It is a curse of immense proportion. It has been with me for since I can remember, but this you already know. What I need of you is to ask a favor. Dumbledore and Poppy are trying to find a cure for it but have not been successful. We were wondering if you could try and take my blood and decipher what it is." She sighed and placed her hands in her face. She despised herself, she grimaced and moaned a bit.  
  
Snape stood straighter and pressed his lips firmly together. He was about to refuse when a tear bashidly fell from her unwilling eyes. She tried to wipe it away quickly, and looked up to find that she was too late. She turned her head her and began to walk away thinking that Snape thought her timorous and insipid. She was shocked to find his hand brush her cheek.  
  
Not know exactly what he was doing Snape turned her around and pulled her into a long kiss. They held together for many long moments stretched beyond all thoughts and far beyond all beliefs. Their lips pressed firmly against once another's, for many long moments and then suddenly as if out of no where he felt the swell of her labium and the crack of her skin the trickle of blood that fell into his own mouth.  
  
She pulled back deadly while, the color of her blood matching her hair. She blushed and sucked the blood into her mouth. With an air of snappish insolence he produced a jar and motioned her to bleed into the jar. "Drop it off at my class room in the morning." With that he quickly turned on his heel.  
  
In his room he sulked. He went over the stupidest moment in his life repeatedly. He did not comprehend what he had just done or why. He could not understand the sudden urge that had come over him and he wondered over it all night long. Far into his dreams he found an even more confusing act in which he would never do in real life. A small clank of glass against stone awoke him from his sleep.  
  
Vauns was there beside his door lightly placing the jar upon the ground. She was in complete darkness. Her bright hair was dulled by the closeness of the dark air, and the inky blackness that threatened to fill his heart. She shuddered as she stood straight an looked at him, thinking he was asleep with fulfilling dream. She quickly wiped away the sticky tears that ashamedly fell over her cheek, and left the room closing the door even lighter than she had laid the jar down.  
  
:::  
  
She watched the rain fall from the sky, the falls first rain, and though. She though hard and long hoping that her thoughts would mingle and her breath would come short, and finally her heart would stop beating. But it would not. Not unless she pressed a dagger into her womb, or used a curse which would discontinue her effervescence. But that she could not do. Even if she was to use a curse that would make her suspiration cease the pain would be to agonizing to imagine, and the curse that lambasted her soul along with body would bring her back from death to plague her.  
  
She hated her life and wished it had ended with her mothers. When her mother had given birth to her life had expired. It had been stripped away from what her father called the most enanimated woman that had ever lived. Her father had lost hope, or that is what her grandparents had told her. He moved into his parent's home, and stopped working. Their mother's parents adopted her and her brother. By the age of one she was cursed. Her grandparents never got to hold her and her brother found tormenting his little sister would not be as enjoyable as it was for other little boys of his age.  
  
Her father was dead, her mother was dead and her grandparents were dead and she rarely saw Thomas. She cried into her pillow and wept so hard the winds outside heard her cry, and bashed against the castle walls while trying to reach in and comfort her. That would not be her comfort though. The door to her back crept open and before she could get up and close it was lightly closed. Soon there was an indent in the soft mattress and a shuffle of blankets.  
  
A bony hand crept across her covered stomach and warmth was pressed against her spine. She felt tightened at once. The body beside her calmed her with a warm hand on her back. No touching skin, no pain but she felt intruded upon, yet not. She was confused her emotions bundled in her heart and she could not tell why she was so angry. She just was.  
  
"Stop crying." He whispered into her ear, in a warm and soothing voice. The feeling of Snape's warm breath upon her skin startled her senses and sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly he stroked her back the flat of his hand and smoothed tightened ligaments and tendons. "Relax." Soon her muscles felt like water and her tears had stopped in their track. Finally she fell asleep.  
  
A/N It is a build up to the next chapter. You can see that Snape is cruel and snappish. He wishes nothing more than to be left alone with his potions and insanity yet it is his insanity that brings him closer to the darker side that she hides. There is a primal instinct that is forcible and controlling and yet they both know what they are doing. I already know the ending to this so don't worry. Thanks to all for writing and telling me what to do though I wish there were more. Please R&T. Fire, Ice, Praise! Anything but keep it on topic. My age is my own matter and so far it seems not to interfere with my writing. Thanx from the ever haunched over figure (due to computer) of Ami 


	4. And The Beat Goes On

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. except they crappy one Chastity Vauns. The plot either belongs to me my muse or the goddess any way READ READ READ it is going to get interesting..  
  
Vauns awoke in the morning to find she was alone. Her hand was still damp and sticky from her tears. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw the small dent that was slowly disappearing, he had left not to long ago. She sighed and sat up strait to find a dull blackness to over come her body. She was too warm. Quickly she threw off the covers and opened the window to greet the chilling wind.  
  
It was worried about her, she could feel it. It was happy to be with her again and she was happy to be around it, the wind was a cold comfort to her, a small and loving thing that never seemed to fail her. And it was always still there in the morning. She squinted her nose and tried not to cry. When she had control she began to get ready for classes.  
  
Vauns was late to breakfast due to her conversation with the wind, and the two times she had to rebraid her hair. But now it was perfect, the two side braids encircled her head and created a halo of red and white streaked hair. She was beautiful and the sharp purple robe she wore over white shirt, silver tunic, and white trousers brought out the light pink that flushed her cheeks.  
  
All this Snape noted with the slightest glances as she entered the Great Dining Hall. He scowled and finished his light meal before leaving to prepare his classes. His heart skipped a beat as he passed her chair but settled into its usual glum once he left the room and was headed to his classes.  
  
Snape knew not why he had been so tempted to leave the comfort of his bed and sooth the woman, but he had done so. The sound of the pounding wind reached his ears and he looked outside to see a small wind tunnel forming outside the window he was adjacent to. He snarled at it and kept walking very aware that the tunnel followed him until he was to his dungeons.  
  
:::  
  
Weeks later when all seemed calm and all seemed normal Snape was sitting in his rooms working on the potions and grading the last of his students papers. He was tired and his eyes seemed to want to close themselves. But something was tugging at the back of his mind something told him he should be up and walking. So instead of giving into the exhaustion he wanted to he stood up and briskly began to walk upstairs.  
  
Then he saw her. Her pale skin lit by the torches as she passed, the black dress showing more of her skin than was necessary. But she was there, blindly she calmly she began to walk up s flight of stairs. Without hesitation and a great feel of unease he followed her. Her steps were fast and erratic, her breath came hard and he could hear the soft flesh of her feet smack the stone along the way.  
  
She went farther and farther up until she was past the highest floor, and in through the trap door on the top. He grimaced as his bones creaked and swayed a little as he climbed onto the top of the roof. There he was almost swept onto his knees by the harsh winds that punched him. Once he caught sight of her he noticed what was happening.  
  
She was pushing her way calmly to the edge of the roof. Her black dress whipped around her wildly as her hair stood almost strait out behind her. The wind did not like what she was doing and it seemed to voice its wish for her to go back by pouring rain and hard bitter cold gusts of wind.  
  
Snape pushed against the wind sheltering his eyes from the dagger like rain drops that pelted his skin. He was five feet away when he noticed that she was climing on top of the ledge at the end of the roof. She clasped the stone and faced the wind head on screaming like a mad woman.  
  
Over the wind he heard, "What is to life if I shall be so tormented! Why should I live and others die! Why should others feel the touch of love and I feel the pain inflicted by it!" With that she looked down contemplating the fall. The wind stopped jeering Snape enough so he could use his strength to get to her.  
  
He reached out the full length of his arm, his body, and his voice. "Damn you!" Was the utterance that escaped his throat as she leaned forward. His long fingers reached out in hopes to find her flesh beneath them, and so they did. Her boned wrist buckled and snapped as he forcefully pulled her back into a tangled heap on the ground. She cried out but uttered no other sentiment or feeling of anger.  
  
They lay there for long moments. His knee jammed up against the middle of her body her hand buried deeply among his robes so that it touched his cold rain soaked skin. His hand lay in the exposed small of her back and the other was entangled with her shivering wet fingers.  
  
They were touching skin to skin in so many places and yet nothing was happening, nothing was hurting, and nothing was changing color. She raised herself a bit lifting her weight from his body but not sitting fully upright. He lips quivered as she noticed all the placed their skin touched. A small moan escaped her lips as she realized the feel of his knee against the middle of her legs and feeling it sent through her and she moved back slightly.  
  
He felt the cold drips of rain that came from her face plop against his exposed throat. He grimaced a bit as he slowly lowered his knee and brought her face to face with himself. Experimentally he placed a lip lingering kiss upon her soft delicate lips. She did not pull back and there came no blood as before. So she pressed deeper his tongue fighting with her own.  
  
As his knee moved methodically back and forth against the middle of her body she slipped her own knee into his middle. This he reveled in the motion the feeling the pure passionate grace they emitted. The hand that had been entangled in her own was free and now traveling up her tight to her stomach.  
  
His heart beat quicker as she reached up his tunic and up the right arm of his shirt. She felt the dark mark there and squirmed a bit but slowly stroked the tip of his wrist. He moved slowly against her stomach lingering on her womb, for there he felt it was safe, the safest place to hold. He stroked her there making her moan deeply into his mouth, and breath a heavy gasp as his warming knee grinded into her body.  
  
He though that it was almost as good as what they were motioning but then something happened. She pulled back her warm lips bleeding, she gripped the exposed flesh of her stomach and stood strait. Her blood gushed over her hand and spittled the ground as if it were acid. He stood immediately and took her in his arms. He was careful not to touch her skin or bump her head as he descended the trap door.  
  
He rushed quickly down the stairs pounding on McGonagal's, Sprout's, and Flitwick's doors on the way. Finally he got to the infirmary and pounded on the door that led to Poppy's room. Soon everyone was gathering around the bed in which he and Poppy had placed her. He had back into a corner and was talking to Dumbledore who had been woken by the noise.  
  
Poppy looked up as the girl gurgled and jerked violently. She looked strait into Snape's eyes and with sharp eyes she pronounced, "She is dead."  
  
Everyone looked to Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"Everyone form a circle around the girl, were are going to have to make a protection spell so that the school doesn't come tumbling around our ears." Everyone had their wands out in a flash and had formed a circle around her, including Snape, though his eyes were wild, and his hands and cloths had been covered in blood.  
  
Soon light was pouring from the blood soaked wound, her broken wrist, and her bleeding lips. Everyone began most using different spells all concentrating hard. And then it came an unearthly roar and a deafening silance. Snape nor anyone there had heard anything like this, except Dumbledore and the memory terrified him too much to comment.  
  
Her featured became a light form a of feline, her mouth poured light and pounded against the invisible walls the professors made. Then it stopped the light fading, the sound and soundlessness that was before became normal. Outside the wind smacked against the windows and the rain pelted the stone walls but all was natural. Even though some of the teachers were quite spent Dumbledore did not release his protection, which mean that no other was to. So they waited, and soon they heard it.  
  
It was the sound of a river a dark deep river that would have pulled them along its length if they had not been alive. It pounded, throbbed, and swayed back and forth in each of their minds. It was the river of death. Oh how easy it would have been to lay down and let it carry the whole lot beyond the ninth gate but none were to be taken that night. And one was to be returned. The light came forth from the river gliding the length of the river easily. And deposited the spirit it held.  
  
Her spirit for was cold, sharp, and smell of jasmine. It was a bright red and gold, but blackness flew through it. Her spirit was tainted and damaged. The curse flew through her veins and her heart now pumped the cold lifeless blood through her body once more. She was alive in an incomplete way, she was living but she was also dead. This being the end Dumbledore released and everyone fell back some crumpled on the ground some replayed what had just happened and one spoke.  
  
"Through the darkness of the Black River, through the pain of many death life is forced upon an unwilling spirit."  
  
It was Vauns her voice barely above a whisper and filled with discontentment and sadness. 


	5. The Doors Left Open

Disclaimer: For those of you who have forgotten what I said in the first chapter all the good stuff belongs to J.K. and all the weird sad and disturbing stuff belongs to me. Including the Chastity Vauns, and Thomas Vauns. Now if you would please start reading. You will find some interesting twists in this chapter.  
  
She opened her eyes; the length of eyelashes sticking to her cheeks with the salty water that had overflowed from them not three seconds ago. Her scream shook the building one last time, and the entirety of the school felt it when she took the ragged breaths of life. The life that was so forcefully given to her. She had believed for a moment between death and life that it would finally end that the man she was falling so hard for would give her the only thing she had ever desired.  
  
But it was not so. He stood there eyes grimmer than the reaper's, watching from his place in the circle. His chest heaved forward as he broke free of the other teachers and fled, his heart thudding in her ears. Dumbledore watched as she placed her white hands over her ears as if to shut out the sound the throbbed at her ear drums.  
  
Her eyes closed shut tightly and soundlessly her sobs escaping her although all her will was against it. The pulse of her blood was cold, her heart filled with what the wizarding world would call a cold pulse. She was suppose to be dead for all account but this was not so, whatever had damaged her so badly wished to keep her alive and torture what was left of her soul.  
  
Dumbledore encircled her in his warm embrace and let her icy tears fall upon his warming shoulder. As she calmed the teachers began to stir some waking from the deep trance they had been placed in while performing the blocking spell. All looked at her with sympathy and worry. Her heart slowed to the beat his own, and finally she fell asleep. Being careful not to touch her skin Poppy, and he, set about the task of looking over her scars and wrapping her warmly.  
  
In the morning all was calm the students were littered with stories of what happened but only because a student overheard two of the teachers talking in the early morning. Vauns bedside was a scatter with get well cards and small tokens by the end of the day. There was also a few anonymous letters, which declared their utter love and their wholehearted wish to protect her.  
  
Chastity was touched by this but also a little worried. She hoped that no one found out her curse, and most of all she hoped that the few unordinary minuets that she and Snape shared would not ruin the inadequate boundaries of their friendship. The rims of her eyes flooded over every time she tough of how his grimace pierced and tore her heart apart the moment she had first opened her eyes.  
  
She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand why she had temporarily been given the gift of touch. Her cold heart twisted with the grief of knowing what she had done. How she had hurt him, how everything rushed past as if in a blur what was not understood. The only thing that kept her alive and in semi-consciousness was the coldness of the night as it surrounded her body and tore through the thin sheets on the bed.  
  
But that was the way she liked it. It had always comforted her. When she was very, very young her father use to bring her heavy furs and thick clothing. She thought at first it was an attempt to rekindle the thin connection he had broken when her mother died. But then after wearing them she realized that it was only something to ward off his guilt. It seemed the guilt followed her and harmed her even more.  
  
The curse was a tormentor and it would never end not even if she went back in time for their was nothing anyone could do to fix the horrible fate that awaited her and her brother. Her brother, Thomas. Oh how she missed him, the comfort that she had received in his company was wonderful in its own sad way. But he was father's favorite. She knew it too. She loved him but there was always that nagging pain in her chest whenever they were near their father.  
  
Thomas, Thomas, "Thomas!" She exclaimed.  
  
There he was standing at the side of the bed where earlier there had been nothing but air. His blood red hair was crisp and neat upon his creamy white skin. He wore a fine forest green velvet robe over his fawn brown pants, white undershirt, and dazzling green tunic. He was a Christmas tree, in all his glory. There even was a red tear dropped shape dangle from his left ear. He always seemed to glow slightly, which made her uneasy around him.  
  
But he loved her and that was all she wanted from him. She soon found his black leather covered hand entwined in his, her tears flowed freely upon his garments, and even though he hated having to get his cloths cleaned he allowed the icy coldness to seep into his cloth and down to his shoulder. She wept and shuddered the wish to conceal emotion escaping her, the tormented love she felt breaking in waves of emotion that anyone could feel if within the room.  
  
All this he accepted with a look, which was filled with anger and jealousy. He tightened his grip with emotion, she thought, and almost crushed her rips in the process. Once she was done her tears spent for the moment he released her and had her explain what had happened. He added the shortened version she gave him, which included the unhappy truth of her growing love for Snape, to the information Dumbledore knew of and calculated it all, stored it away for his later uses.  
  
Her professed loved created an onslaught of fresh dry sobs. He produced a bottle filled with something and had her drink it all down before he tucked her in and stroke her forehead as she fell deeply into a fitful sleep. He looked at her eyes flashing white as he noticed the black lightning rod that crossed through her eye. A mark that had not been there before. This meant something and he would find out what.  
  
Quietly as he had entered, he left, and in the shadows a figure stepped out. It was Snape, in full amazement and bewilderment. What was he going to do about a girl who loved him? But there was nothing he could do; he loved her back, somewhere in the arguments, the hatred, and the lies they both told he had fallen in love.  
  
He loved her icy cold glare, and the feel of her forbidden skin under the pads of his fingers, the excitement that filled his heart whenever she stepped into a room, and the thundering feeling he felt when she confessed her love for him to her brother. He stepped forward holding his hands above her cold bare sin and felt the frigid drifts that passed over her body. But he dare not touch, he dare not hold and kiss and embrace as his heart now lingered to do.  
  
What am I thinking? He thought as he strode back to his rooms. I am not sentimental, maybe it is just some testosterone driven feeling. But I don't know. He had to admit that he had never felt the urge he felt now. Even with past women who had only screamed obscenities, and moaned loudly when he was with them. But just when was near her his emotions were driven by something other than passion, and lust. It was something deeper, something farther in his soul, which he could not identify.  
  
This is what scared him, and what made his grimace tighten and give the wall a look he usually saved for his most hated student. If the wall could have it would have coward before him and screamed bloody murder, but it did not and his emotions were built up. Suddenly he smashed his fist against the table, and hurriedly began on the potion he had left earlier the day before. He would commit his ever-free waking hours on the potion until the emotions that were now flaring in his heart were through his system.  
  
"I shall conquer this. I shall."  
  
A/N Thanks to mCat who inspired a little of what I wrote in this, the thing about the pad of his fingers, was taken and something else a little ways back I can't remember. N-E-Ways I am trying to portray Snape's feelings with a Snapish look as to no go OOC. Hope it is working. This is a work of love bare with me for I lost the last chapter in a disk and it took me a while to rewrite it. But N-E-Way Thomas is a new character and will be explained much more in the next chapter I am not sure how much you are going to be seeing Vauns and Snape next chapters so sorry. Lots of love for the New Year may the Goddess bless your house and bring comfort to your home!!! 


	6. Something in the Womb

Disclaimer: Okay okay if I have to do this every chapter. All the characters excepting the weird ones (Thomas and Chastity Vauns) belong to J.K the entire plot and story line I came up with or my muse did or the goddess did so yeah. now get to reading!!!  
  
A/N This is PG13 because of a rape innuendo, not actually described but you know it is going on. Promise it is just a way to show how evil this man can be. The thing between Snape and Vauns you'll understand when you read it!!!  
  
Thomas Vauns looked out onto the rich fields of roses, and other wild flowers that grew among this back yard. Being up in the tower provided a clear view of the muggle London. The left side of his lip rose in disgust. He hated muggle people, along with the more revolting mudbloods. He hated them all and the only thing he hated more was the closest thing to him. He hated his sister with a vengeance no one would ever guess if they saw the two walking down the street together.  
  
He never showed it though for the experiment was his only cause of happiness. And she had shown a most interesting turn in this ever-growing experiment. Love can kill, and hate can bring back the dead. Or that is what he had thought before, but knowing it was much to foolish of a sentiment Voldermort had him continue to watch his sister. And watch her he did every line of her, with an eye most women would find appalling, and some folk like Dumbledore saw right through.  
  
He hated Dumbledore and feared him but now that his master was back in power he found himself loving every moment he faced the old and senile man. He knew that one day Voldermort would kill the odious child Harry Potter and soon after he was dead there would go the mudbloods, the mudblood lovers and the hated muggles who knew nothing but what they wanted to know.  
  
He smiled a vicious happy smile and looked into the room where he was standing. In the middle of the room there was a large crystal ball, which was suspended in thin air. Inside white clouds that every once and a while showed his lovely sister. This would disgust most people but it did not him for he knew that he was not really her brother. He had been adopted after his fathers first child had died of disease. And he loved being something that meant the importance of a man so brilliant as he.  
  
She was beautiful, kindly, and very sensual at times, which tempted him ever more to take what he knew was meant for him. He loved her cold skin, her sharp eyes, and brilliant smile; and the way she had moved against that mans body with such force and such emotional wanton. He was angered by the interruption the weather had caused, and lack of clarity the crystal was able to obtain, but it had made him slightly weak in the knees to see what was happening.  
  
That man made him so jealous the zeal boiled over and forced a ragged scream from his throat. He needed some sort of release and he knew in one way that he could. He quickly threw open the door and ran whole heartedly down the spiral staircase. Soon he was to the third floor, then the second, then the first, and finally he was outside. He found the young gardening girl.  
  
She was mute and could not scream in the fury she felt as he ripped open her dress and pressed down on her, she only tried uselessly to beat her tiny fists against his bared chest. He moaned slightly as he held her exposed body against his and stroked her light brown hair. Back and forth back and forth and the whole time thinking of the beautiful Vauns. The girls tears were wet against his skin but he did not care for he knew that she would give in again and beg him for months afterwards to give her release again. He was that good or at lease he thought he was.  
  
:::  
  
But while Thomas was so busy releasing himself he missed a very interesting exchange that was appearing in his crystal.  
  
:::  
  
Snape looked up to find himself at her bedroom door. He had stopped perfectly in front of it and had no idea what he was doing there. His concentration allowed him little for his surroundings and he realized that he had been walking strait to her rooms all this time. He knew she was in there, he could hear the small rustle of papers as she worked quietly. His heart skipped a beat and then another as if it had seen some phenomenal thing occur but all that had changed was the cool brush of perfumed air that whipped around his body.  
  
He loved that smell, it was her scent. The smell of jasmine. She was always with the scent of jasmine, and it was not part of the cold pulse that rushed through her body and past her heart. It was the only warm and lively thing about her. It was her true and untainted spirit. The sound of wood scraping stone alerted him to her movements and frightened him. Quickly he turned and hung his head in thought.  
  
The door opened and he quickened his pace only to be stopped by a soft murmuring.  
  
"When we were together I was blown away." she whispered as he slowed then stopped. "Just like paper by a fan." He could only stand there and ponder the meaning of the words she said. But he knew they were too deep for him to comprehend. All he could do was stand there and breath. She smiled a bit and turned to go back in her room. Before he knew what he was doing his foot was stopping the door from closing and his hand was on her forearm.  
  
She breathed in a sharp breath and looked him in the eyes. His hand traveled up to her shoulder and lightly brushed the few loose hairs that hung from her head. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand shook as she grazed his cheekbone with her gloved finger. He pulled her close and gave her two fluttering kisses, which even though bruised her slightly gave her the utmost pleasure.  
  
The door swung open slightly and he kneeled in front of her. He pulled her close and she weaved her hands in his hair his hand laying in the small of her back. He lay his head upon the rumblings of her womb and listened to her breath. As before it felt as if he was safe there as if it was truly the Chastity Vauns he was in love with and she knew it too. They stayed that way for almost a quarter of an hour before Snape's knees began to ache and his back stiffened.  
  
She helped him to stand strait and led him inside her room. Outside the snow fell and small drifts blew in the opened window every once and a while. "We are going to have to get you some gloves." She said matter-of- factly. He smiled and lay her back upon the bed. Kissing her through the thin fabric of her nightdress.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes as she was swarmed with kisses. Her body felt comfortable and happy to have him so close to her heart. With a last few deep kisses to the small of her stomach he lay his head there and listened to her calming breaths, and the sounds that resonated from the deep. Her life, her spirit the very place where she could give life to another heart was wanting to show her his truest love to give her what she the happiness that her womb could carry but knew he could not.  
  
"It is alright. A tear is spent on whole and is worth that of a thousand rains if spent rightly." He lay there and listened to her voice travel through her body and into his own. He sighed and kissed her womb then closed his eyes.  
  
And so they lay hand to head, head to womb, and fell asleep with the truest feelings of love.  
  
A/N Not too bad right? Well N-E-Way he is in love and love changes people. He still had his Snapish looks about him but his heart is leading him now not his head. I know It is only chapter six and it shouldn't be this serious but there is going to be a lot more to come and the relationships are going to be stretched really far so hang in there!!! 


	7. Following the Heart

Disclaimer: Haven't I said it before??? The characters and original plot belong to J.K. but this plot line belongs to me and so do the character Chastity Vauns and Thomas Vauns. So start reading and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Chastity woke in the morning to find a surprise. Severus Snape was lying upon her warmed stomach. She calmly tried to lift his head and get out from under him but he awoke with the first movements. Quietly he sat up jet black eyes drooped and laden with sleep. He cracked a few bones, and then massaged a sore muscle in the back of his neck as he watched her stand and rummaged through her closet.  
  
Finally she pulled out a deep burgundy red robe, black shirt, pants, and a gold tunic. She smiled at him and went into the room next door to change. Snape took the time to look around the room. It was plainly furnished much like the way he furnished his room. There was the cherry wood four poster bed, which was draped in forest green and pale yellow. The colors didn't suit his style of all black but it matched the gold etched dresser, vanity, and desk. The desk was laid over with piles of papers, books, and writing materials.  
  
Looking at all the papers she had left to grade he realized he had his own small stack back in his rooms. Getting a cramp in his back he stood and shook out his tense muscles. The window to the right was still open and throwing bursts of cold air into the room that was already cold from having it opened all night. Snape walked over to the window and looked outside.  
  
The sky was dark for early morning and a few snow clouds were quietly tumbling over the sky a few miles away. It was going to be a lazy Sunday morning inside. The students would be either staying in their common rooms, heading outside to rough house in the snow, be in the library, or be gathering in the Great Dinning Hall.  
  
He grimaced as he though of all the annoying students and their stupid and wasteful ways. When he was their age he would never have gone outside and played with the snow or spend his time talking to people, or playing silly wizard games. But then again when he was there age he was already part of Voldermort's group and he was too interested in creating potions and staying away from certain people.  
  
He had been content to stay in one of the teacher's rooms and work. There was no need for him to get to know anyone or befriend any persons in the school, for the only people he needed to know were those who were part of Voldermort's group, and at that time there were not very many, and all tried to avoid one another for reasons of their own.  
  
Snape was disrupted from his venerating thoughts as the door Vauns had gone through opened. She was beautifully dressed and it made her eyes stand out even more. But there was something different about her he could not place. She had a different look about her like something had dramatically changed, other than her dead life there was something in her face which screamed I'm different but he could not decipher it. All he could do was stare at her his even breath warming his nose and upper lip.  
  
She smiled and looked down at herself, then raised and eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. "What is the matter do I have something on my face?" She turned and looked into the vanity mirror and knitted her eyebrows as she searched for something out of place. She could see nothing utterly wrong with her complexion other than the inhumanly whiteness that she always wore. She shrugged and looked up to find Severus looming over her.  
  
She backed up against the vanity drawers and looked up into his eyes. He wanted to place a kiss upon each of her eyelid then thoroughly kiss her soft lips but he knew that he could not do that without seriously hurting her. His sharp eyes bore down upon hers and her mind raced with the same thought. Snape could not resist a touch so he leaned and pulled her forward so he could reach the back of her neck. There he placed a soft butterfly kiss. This shocked her but still sent a demurred sense of energy through her body.  
  
As he pulled back she found her hands in his hair and her bared neck rising to meet his lips. So at the base of her chin right bellow the ear he gave her a small suckling kiss which produced a small pink then purplish bruise but overall sent a shiver down her spine and between her legs. She gasped a little and bit her tongue as he pulled back and held her gloved hand between both of his long bony fingered hands.  
  
He wished he could give her everything find what was truly the matter with her and then show her how he felt. He didn't even want to sleep with her he just loved to touch her to praise her body and give her the small fleeting moments when she felt truly alive and human. But he could not so far none of his potions had come up with an answered and it seemed that instead of getting closer to the problem he was getting farther.  
  
But something pulsed at the back of his mind the though he had not dwelled upon earlier. But it seemed to be one of those things that was on the edge of his tongue and he just couldn't get into words. Just like what was different with Chastity he could see it was there it was just not clear what. He was either loosing his memory or getting senile but whatever it was he just could not, for the life of him, decipher what it was.  
  
He sighed and left for breakfast right behind Vauns. He watched her move slightly sway as if on a boat and memorized it. He lover her form and every once and a while he caught sight of the bruises on the back of her neck and behind her ear, for her hair was in loose braids that were pinned in a knot at the back of her head. She turned around a few times to find Snape staring meaningfully at her.  
  
His eyes held a certain kind of glow, which she had never seen before they were quizzical yet memorizing. Something she liked but loathed at the same time. He was questioning something and she knew it and didn't like it, but he was also watching and memorizing that she found she greeted with a brilliant smile and a tiny giggle, which came from the pit of her stomach and sounded like thousands of tiny little bells ringing.  
  
They took their seats and began breakfast and somehow the whole school caught their light and airy manners. The older children were more daring with their crushes, anger seemed very little though the Slytherenth table always produced a dark air but they were not to be counted. The conversations flowed easily and the holiday that was approaching was making everyone's spirits much higher.  
  
At the end of breakfast everyone dispersed and set about doing their own things. Vauns was happy to see Harry Potter talking to the Asian girl name Cho whom was the main assessment of his attention during her classes. Also his favorite student Hermione had agreed to a game of wizards chess with Ron. Many other students were planing for tomorrow and some were even going to be spending some time out in the new snowfall.  
  
Once Snape and Vauns were alone on the last stair case to her rooms she wrapped an arm around his own, ignoring his scowl, and asked, "Do you feel up to a trip tomorrow down to Hogsmead?"  
  
Snape looked down at her and had to smile. She looked so happy and so innocent. He felt the cold pulse of her heart through the gloved hand on his arm, and realized that she was alive and that she was human. His heart seemed to soften a bit though not much as he remembered all her human attributes and his constant wish to remind himself she was a cold pulse, living with the power of the river of the dead.  
  
Her heart beat as the river splashed against the thing barrier of life and though she was not truly alive she was for he had heard it. All night he had listened to her spirit roaring inside her womb waiting in the darkness for the time it would finally take its place and give her the true life she deserved.  
  
He smiled a bit the corners of his mouth not use to the exercise and replied with a simple, "Why not."  
  
With that he produced his papers from his room as she cleared off a spot for him to work and so they began and ended their Sunday afternoon. At night they ate dinner and parted to take baths and do a few personal things, but at the stroke of eleven Vauns was at Snape's bedchamber door. She smiled as he once again kneeled and pulled her close to listen to the rumblings of her stomach, not even bothering to close the door.  
  
After a while he stood up picked her up in his arms, and closed the door with his foot. He lay there for a moment just looking into the abysses of his eyes. He leaned down and on the opposite side of where he had kissed her that very morning he suckled the soft flesh for a few moments and let her body relax into his. And once again they fell asleep hand to head, head to womb, and the only sound in the room was their breaths. And Thomas was not watching for he was foolish enough to pursuing something much less loving.  
  
A/N Okay still Snapish. Sometimes he is cross sometimes he is led by his heart and not his head. So they are in love it is cute and sensual, and there is something he has to figure out. This is just a set up for what is to come. Promise the seventh chapter is not the last of The Relationship. Thanks to all who read don't forget to Review. Fire, Ice, Anything please review!!! 


	8. Happly Ever After? I Think Not

Disclaimer: What haven't you seen the other disclaimers? Well the characters and the main story line belong to J.K. that wonderful writer and we all know it. The crappy stuff belongs to me my muse or the goddess. So. that's it get to reading it is going to get interesting.  
  
Everything was good, everything was great, but in this world nothing can be that good with out some kind of problem. Christmas came and everyone began to pack up for winter vacation. With a sense of hatred Snape walked down the misletoed, garland hanging, wreath sheathed halls and snarled any time someone confronted him. He hated Christmas and he hated being in the highly decorated rooms of Hogwarts when there was such a pathetic sense of holiday happiness.  
  
He snarled a at pair of first years humming Christmas song and almost made one of the girls in his class cry when she asked if she could hang a wreath on his door and he had yelled at her and taken ten points for imprudence. His only condolence was that Vauns though liking the holiday cheer seemed very unwanton of it as well. She shuddered as the snow fell and as the ghosts went around signing Christmas chorales.  
  
When he asked her about it all she did what shake her head and change the subject. It made him very cross and although he tried to get her to talk she always was sternly reluctant. One day he caught her under some mistletoe and gave her one of her favorite neck suckles before asking, "What is it about Christmas you don't like, other than it's vexatious all together."  
  
He smiled a bit but she was not happy to be asked again. She pulled out of his arms and tried to get away but he was fed up, she wasn't telling him everything, and he didn't like that. His arm snapped out before he could think it over and within a matter of second he had her pinned to the wall. She squirmed and moaned lightly as she tried to escape but he was much stronger than she was, and he held her quite easily.  
  
"Why do you ignore my question? Tell me, give me a strait answer and don't change the subject." His rage was subdued but as deep and as painful as if he were directing it to and enemy, which scared her very much. She struggled against his hands one more time before giving up and forward slightly.  
  
"I don't have to tell you, I don't want to tell you. Now let me go!" She spit the words out venomously. Her eyes snapped and her breath came a little shorter.  
  
He was sick of it he would have to treat this just like anything else. He lifted both her arms above her head and pinned them with one hand then reached behind her back and up her robes where he found the small of her flesh. He could feel it heaten then rise as a bruise formed. She bit back a scream of pain but whimpered loudly and looked down lip bleeding where she clamped down upon it.  
  
Snape's satanic looking face smirked as he lifted her chin to meet his face. She pulled away as a bruise formed and turned purple. She grimaced then smiled. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" She said in a malicious tone once she had her pain under control. She turned his head and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?" He sneered lip curling under. She popped her shoulder into a more comfortable position then smiled at him.  
  
"Kind of ironic that once I though you were finally going to stop hurting me purposefully you go ahead and act like you're a death eater again. Kind of ironic that I have hated death eaters all my life but if I could I would sleep with one. And in kind of ironic that you get to be the bad guy all the time, I though you would have given that up a while ago."  
  
Snape was shocked, his heart twisted in his chest and his breath stopped short. He immediately released her, and watched as she crumpled to the ground in pain. She had dislocated her shoulder in the process. He looked down upon his hands and cursed himself. The words reached her ears and all she could do was bite her lip and make it bleed more freely.  
  
He backed away and quickly walked away his black cape billowing behind him dramatically. When he had control of himself he headed to her rooms ready to apologize. But she was not there she was no where. Not in her room, the Dining Hall was not her place of refuge and no one had seen her. Snape even resorted to asking Hermione Granger if she had seen her.  
  
He took a break by her windowsill, which was still opened and looked out at the blizzard. Lightly he began to close the window when he saw a bit of red upon the now layering snow. It was her she was out in that blizzard. Her cloak was strewn next to her and she was only in her shirt, tunic, and pants. He couldn't understand it she was on the edge of the forest and just laying there as if she was frozen.  
  
Quickly he turned on his heel and raced down to her. I do hope she hasn't frozen to death. I don't feel like watching her die then come back again.  
  
A/N Okay I got Snape back, mean sadistic Snape. Snapish in every way. Smile be happy, but watch out for the next chapter it is going to rated R, I guess for the content it a little sensual but not full out SEX. So have fun with the mean Snape while you can and wait for the roller costar to begin. 


	9. Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snow

Disclaimer: This is what happens when you write a fan fiction you have to give alms and praise to the writer of the original story every single chapter and tell everyone how your characters are. And basically say that if you screw with my characters or plot with out my permission I am going to beat you with my mettle bat. But I don't wanna do that so just read and I'll leave out the part that say J.K. owns the baseline story and her original characters.  
  
This chapter is rated are for sexual situations. It is not full out SEX, but if you don't like the thought of Snape in that kind of situation skip this chapter. Though it does have some vital information.  
  
Snape ran his light cape flipping dramatically in the air that was swept up behind him. He grimaced as he ran, for his body was not utilization to such exertion. He finally burst out of the main entrance door, they squealing in anger as he passed hurriedly, and streaked out to the heavy foot high snow against the bitter coolness of the wind. His heart beat as he saw her form in the distance and he added a bit of strength to his pace.  
  
Finally he screeched to a halt next to her body, the wind whipping about them freezing his joints, and chilling his breath. She looked at him eyes glimmering a black lightning streak flashing as the thunder above roared. That was it, that it what was different. Her yellow eyes had never had such a streak of black in them before, and the shape was remarkable. It added to her beauty and gave an extra sense of gravity to the way she looked.  
  
He frowned a bit as she shivered and faced the wind full on. Before he could reach out to her she began to speak. "It was a winter like this, the third day before Christmas, when I was born. My mother died that day, and so did my fathers heart. Thomas was old enough to know that he would go mad soon. And he didn't know what to do with his baby sister when father would act up. So he took me a year later the tenth day before Christmas to my grandparents.  
  
I didn't see him until I was five. The seventh day before my birthday I met my father, and the day of my birthday the effects of the curse took place. Three years later Christmas day is when I first died. My brother was angry when I wouldn't come with him to see father, he grabbed me by the throat and only let go when my aorta broke and started to gush blood over his hand. I broke all the windows in my grandparent's house and Thomas went deft for a week strait." She coughed and thin mists of steam rose from her lips.  
  
"When I was eleven my father broke into my grandparents house and strangled me to death he suffered a heart attack and died himself. I broke all the windows again. After that it took me till I was nineteen and living on my own to have something again. Three days after Christmas I was raped. I died once again and the man went permanently blind. He is now in a wizarding prison though he was just a muggle. I don't like Christmas time very much. I love the holiday and the snow, but I hate Christmas."  
  
She looked down eyelashes sprinkled with snow. She sighed and reached out with her bare hand to stroke his cold face. No bruising, no pain, no bitten back scream. He took her hand and looked at it wide eyed and amazed. Nothing happened her cold flesh bent and moved softly under his own equally cold fingers. He looked at her his mouth slightly open and his eyes searching her face.  
  
"It's the cold. Whoever placed this curse on me had one glitch to their masterpiece. It doesn't work in snow."  
  
He looked down his eyes wide and searching. He smiled a frozen smile and placed her cold lips upon his own. Their breath mingled their hearts raced as one. Soon both were coldly stroking ones another's back. Severus' tongue widely played with her own probing and moving soundlessly. She gasped a little as his fingers found the cold flesh of her hipbone. There he lightly placed his hand and massaged the numb flesh for a moment as she raised her hips wordlessly telling him to move lower.  
  
He grinned, an almost fiendish grin as his fingers glided across her soft curls. Her heart beat in her throat and he could feel it against his own. When he finally reached her clitoris she moaned slightly and raised her hips to to meet the movements he was now enacting. Before long he felt that warm spot in her womb spread and fill her body, her heart beat truly for the first time in years and a sharp scream filled the air.  
  
They both screamed her from the feeling that traveled from the middle of her body up her spine and into her head and he from the power of her true spirit. Soon it was over and Vauns and Snape lay there hands either buried in the snow or entwined eternally together. She breathed ragged cold breath and felt her body begin to warm, but it was not a true warmth it was the frozen warmth you got when you stayed to long in snow when your body was telling you it was fighting to stay alive, and Snape knew that he had to get her out of the snow.  
  
He quickly tore off his cloak and wrapped her tightly in it. Then took her cloak and wrapped her in its layers before heading out. He carried her limping body in both arms, back to the castle as quickly as possible. Every once and a while he gave her a suckling kiss on the side of her neck to keep her moaning slightly, to keep her awake. Finally they reached the castle and were in his office. Dumbledore somehow knowing came a few seconds afterwards and instructed Snape on what to do.  
  
"Do no warm her too quickly, she will go into shock. Go get Poppy and tell her to bring some warm water bottles, and some dry heavy blankets."  
  
Snape looked down upon her squirming figure not wanting to leave her side.  
  
"I will watch after her, she will be fine under my watch. I promise you." He placed his hand lightly on Snape's shoulder and looked at him with strait solemn eyes. Snape looked back eyes wild, long hair sticking to the sides of his face, a small opening in his mouth. He closed his lips and nodded, then took another long look at her before leaving quite rapidly.  
  
Dumbledore watched him go then turned to Chastity who was now becoming more concise of her surroundings and of Dumbledore. She smiled weakly and turned her head to the fire her eyes fresh and powerful. She felt her spirit shrink father and father into her womb as the heat enveloped her body and filled her heart with the cold pulse again.  
  
"This was an interesting experiment of yours." Dumbledore said quietly as he poked the fire and looked deeply into its depths. "I now realize that you are not just a cold pulse but your spirit still dwells within you. I saw it in your eyes. They started to change color you know. That is your true spirit. It is going to take a lot more than a little chill make your spirit take control and get rid of the curse you know."  
  
He sighed and watched as Snape burst through the room helping Poppy to carry a few jars for frostbite and some warm steaming water bottles. Once she was fully warmed and cured of any frostbite Dumbledore and Poppy left the two alone. Snape sat with her legs draped across his lap, and fell asleep stroking her leg through the thick blankets. It took her some time before she went to sleep though. She kept stroking her stomach the exact place where Snape had laid his head every night since the first time. Her thoughts were wild and untamed but she could not keep her eyes open and eventually her eyes closed.  
  
:::  
  
Deep in his tower Thomas saw the flash of life that flared before his crystal but saw little else. So she has found the only weakness to the curse. He though to himself. Father never did like the snow. He hated the cold, and now his lack of thought has given her and advantage. She knows where her spirit is and that it can take her body back over. But one thing she will never find is a cure. He smiled and lay back in his chair watching the globe and the sleeping figure of the gardening girl who lay on his bed asleep. He had been more wanton than he had thought.  
  
And now his thoughts turned to the dearest woman he had ever wanted. And her thoughts strayed far from him and onto the much more delicate subject of what was going to happen between Snape and her. 


	10. Another Day Another Problem

Disclaimer: Do I have too? This is all J.K.'s stuff except the plot and a few odd characters, don't sue me I make no money off of it. Probably just pay for it in fact.  
  
A/N This is going to be sad anyone who doesn't like sad stuff skip this.  
  
Disclaimer: What disclaimer I though I told you people unless you have a warrant go away but don't forget to review ( I know some of my morbid humor sorry) This is all J.K. sue me but I told you once I told you a hundred times.  
  
Chastity was so happy. She spent the more of her time teaching and helping students, never needing to be too rough. And the rest of the time she was either relaxing, grading, or spending time with Severus. He was attentive to her when they were alone and even though they acted perfectly engrossed with their work and uncaring beyond friendship everyone knew. They knew how one another felt each day by the end of the day without even having to ask the other.  
  
Their nights were spent in each others arms, their mornings kissing each other in short periods of time. They never were able to spend long and were never without a pair of soft gloves. Since Snape was too afraid she might get frostbite they never performed what had happened out in the forest. But at least they were happy. The students wish that with his change of hear he would have a change in teaching but he was still the grumpy old potions teacher they all remembered and loathed. Even though Vauns came in once and a while she was never disturbed by his harsh way of teaching, and even with her there was little difference in his manners.  
  
But what the students didn't know was those traits were what set apart her love for him from anyone else's. He knew what made children work, if it was not for a sturdy hand she would never had earned the reputation that proceeded her now. And if it had not been for his constant nagging, whether it was little or a lot, he would have a class of brawling students never under control much like the other infamous teacher who had no idea what he was doing. She loved his roughness but it was true even by her standards he was a little to rough at times. As if that primal urge he tried to rid when he became a servant of Voldermort's was trying to take over again and push his hatred and anger to the surface.  
  
But she loved him with every inch and every step it seemed to grow. But for now he was busy attending to his duty as a spy. He was very good to go on where he left off even though she was interfering in his life.  
  
:::  
  
Voldermort looked around the gray stone walls and decided he needed some light. He morphed what few rats would dare to be in his presence into large candelabras with winding steel snakes and ruby eyes, their mouths open to spay out a stream of flame. The large steel chair he sat in was similar and suited his dark mood. He was tired of waiting, but time was needed to prepare for the war, the war that would end his hiding. And the one who would bring this end? Chastity Vauns. The singular most interesting person on the witch scope at them moment.  
  
The girl with the power to control the weather, what a powerful tool she would turn out to be. If only her so called "brother" to turn her to their side. But there was very little hope of that happening. For she was working for the one name Dumbledore. The man who was protecting the famous Harry Potter. The one enemy that of all the witches and wizards of the world Voldermort most wished to get his hands on. As if his slipping through his fingers three times already wasn't bad enough, Harry had beaten him in their duel and in front of all his servants.  
  
Though no one blamed him for that they were very skeptical about his acceptance of Severus Snape. They were sure he was not worth of their newly renewed master but he had show them with some accepted torture that he was a loyal servant much like their cowering selves. He was concerned with the report Thomas had given to him though. His involvement with the girl was creating some very good experiments but it was Thomas' duty to turn her to their side.  
  
That was what he called the black clad professor in for. The man stood their white collar and cuffs barely showing beneath the black. Hidden much like his true identity, something Voldermort knew little of. Snape looked upon the stiff for of red and black cloaked man. His thin face surrounding his equally thin lips and bright red eyes. Snape shifted even after the several months he had spent around the man he still unnerved Snape to the degree of sickness. But Snape would never let such a foul man know how much he disliked him. His presence and information provided was vital to the ministry, and to the safety of Harry Potter. Even though Snape dislike the good for all little brat he had to be compassionate to some degree.  
  
He had once loved the boys mother. But then she had been kind to all and everyone had loved her. But he had been shown his true face value when he was around her. No one had been as kind as she had and no one had been as cruel to a friend as he had been to her. But after a short while at school his sidelong glances, his breathtaking views in class, and his infatuated glimpses of her made his heart pound. No one knew of their friendship, or of their very, very short lived romance. But the thought of her was a comforting thing to him, especially on those cold and lonely nights.  
  
Voldermort looked up at him cold blood red eyes unmoving and with out feeling. He looked his pathetic servant over and over once more before he spoke.  
  
"You are interfering with a project that is very important to me. I need you to leave Chastity Vauns alone."  
  
He had no time for small talk nor did he wish to keep friends by entering such a conversation with one of his death eaters. At the moment he had to keep along with his plans and not get sidetracked from his initial goal. Snape looked at him with emotions hidden far beneath his eyes. He had to find out what Vauns was being used for. But he had to be tricky about it; he had to keep anyone from getting suspicious of his double spying situation.  
  
"What experiment might that be?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
Voldermort watched him with unwavering eyes for a moment then blinked, finding nothing too suspicious.  
  
"If you must know." He sneered looking at the man in front of him with uncaring relaxed attitude. "She is a cold pulse. A very strong one at that and she is also a weather mage. The creator of the curse has been watching her for almost all of her life, and has been experimenting with her as well. He has found your actions with her to be interesting, but they are interfering with our plans to recruit her." He paused for a moment and pulled his eye brows together.  
  
"The less contact she makes the more her anger builds. The more contact she make the more her powers grow but it is also a source of sentimentalness she gains. We need her angry enough to kill, and then join us as her only haven in the wizarding world. Now, leave me."  
  
Snape turned on his heel but just before he exited the door. "Who is the Death Eater performing the experiment?"  
  
"James Traver, under the alias of Thomas Vauns." He waved his hand shooing Snape away. But Snape walked away stunned and not knowing what to do."  
  
:::  
  
Vauns entered Dumbledore's office to find Snape and Professor Dumbledore sitting across from one another. She looked at him her eyes now streaked with black lightning rods and speckled with white the yellow very hard to see behind the two. She smiled and looked at Snape ready to give him a hug, since she had not seen him in over a week, but was surprised to see him frown and back away from her. She looked over to Dumbledore who shook his head and placed a hand to his forehead. He looked like Greek statue with a robe and a pointed hat on. Fawks was the only one to greet her somewhat joyfully though he seemed somewhat more down hearted than usual.  
  
Snape moved away from his seat and motioned her to sit in it without looking her in the eyes. She looked at him then looked down, she knew something was terribly wrong, and whatever it was it was affecting their relationship. She had no idea what was wrong, but the air was thick with anger and that was something she had yet to see on Dumbledore's face.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Snape who wrapped his robes around his body and turned his head away with a sneer. "Would you like me to seal the room on my way out?" She could hear the past menace he use to hold in his voice when around her, and the sarcasm, but she did not know why. He would not make eye contact with her and that made her feel very miserable due to it.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and smiled distantly polite, "Why thank you Professor. That would save me some time." He motioned for Snape to leave. Vauns could only watch and gasp as a rather irritable looking Snape left the room and put up a very bright protection shield. Outside the window she noticed it was completely black and knew that no one could see in or out, whether using magic or not.  
  
:::  
  
The shields were removed about a half an hour later and Snape stood there quite angry with himself for feeling the way he did. He wanted to hold and to comfort her yet he was angry that she had not noticed her own supposed brother's interest in her curse. HE wanted to hit her over the head with his wand and knock some sense into her, but then again he wanted to push her down on a pile of snow and make love to her, to reassure her and comfort her. Her actions would soon prove it very hard for either to happen.  
  
Vauns stormed out of Dumbledore's office and past Snape smacking him on his right shoulder quite hard. He moved back to avoid any other rough contact. As she passed he saw the lightning mark in her eyes move side to side and the white move like falling snow. She was very very angry. He could tell but he still wanted to talk to her to get her to understand. He followed her at a safe distance none the less, watching her every step.  
  
Half way down the last hall way towards the great doors she stopped mid stride and stumbled over her robes. She landed on the ground clutching her chest and breathing hard. The windows darkened and hail smashed down upon the roof of the castle making an eerie kind of music. Snape wanted to go over to her and comfort her but he couldn't. She stood just as quickly as she had fallen tearing off her outer robes and her tunic. She flung them to the side as she pointed her wand to the doors and flung them open.  
  
Snape looked at her for a moment before he followed her.  
  
She was all the way out in the middle of the field before she pointed behind her and waved her wand. Moments later her broom buzzed by his ears almost knocking him over. He quickly called out one of his very deeply hidden broom but lost track of her while waiting. The broom finally reached him and he quickly straddled it while hiding his wand in a sleeve pocket. He took to the air with a thrust of his legs and quickly but gracefully headed towards Hogsmead, the direction Vauns was headed.  
  
A/N Okay this is a little short but bare with me I have finals and school, so this is a work in the making. I hope you like it though it is a little depressing. Much thanks to my few readers I hope there are more of you soon!!! 


End file.
